Hopelessly Falling Into The Chains Of Love
by OddPairings
Summary: During the start of high-school, strange things begin to happen all over town, shrouded in a veil of mystery. Will Timmy figure out the cause, before someone becomes the ultimate sacrifice? (Currently being reworked for grammar and plot continuity.) TootiexTimmy centric.
1. A New Year

**New Year - Chapter 1.**

**Author's Note: I don't own this show or any of the characters therein. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

Timmy was suddenly awakened by his alarm clock. He rolled over on his bed, putting the sheets over his head to keep the sunlight out. He slowly sat up, realizing it was his first day of high school.

"Morning, Cosmo and Wanda."

Wanda came out of the fishbowl, Cosmo following soon after. "Good morning sport, ready for your first day of high school?"

Timmy yawned deeply, lack of sleep evident in his expression. "What time is it?"

Cosmo pointed at the clock on the nightstand. "Late enough for you to miss the bus!"

"In that case, I wish I was ready for school!" Timmy exclaimed.

With a swish and a flick of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda quickly granting the wish.

"There you go sport, you're all ready for school," Wanda said.

"Thanks Cosmo and Wanda, have fun!" Timmy yelled, heading downstairs.

Timmy admired his outfit, wearing his trademark pink cap, pink hood and blue jeans. He had no clue what was fashionable this year, and he didn't care enough to find out, settling for his usual attire. After all, fashion has always changed quickly, especially in high school.

Timmy, opting to skip breakfast, grabbed his backpack and left the house in a hurry. Trying not to miss the bus, he quickly made his way to the bus stop. As he waited for the bus to arrive, he reminisced about all the things he'd done over summer vacation. He got on the bus, everyone mingling and gossiping as usual.

One thing was for sure though, Trixie had not changed a bit over the summer, looking beautiful as ever. Timmy quickly retreated to an empty seat, realizing he was staring. As the bus began to leave, Timmy heard someone shouting in the distance.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Tootie was rudely awoken by her digital alarm, nearly falling off the edge of her bed. Irritated that her dream was abruptly put to an end, she frowned. She stretched, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. She took a quick shower, brushed her hair, opting to let her hair down instead of putting it into a ponytail.

She went back into her room, putting on an outfit she had set out the previous day. She put the gray and black outfit on accompanied by a pair of pink sneakers. Satisfied with her choice of clothing, she went downstairs to eat breakfast with Vicky.

Vicky came to the table carrying several plates of food. "Good morning."

"Good morning Vicky," Tootie said.

"Excited for your first day of high school?" Vicky asked.

"I guess I'm a little nervous, I don't really know what to expect," Tootie replied.

"You'll be fine Tootie, just trust your instincts and don't let peer pressure get the better of you. It worked for me when I was in high school."

"Thanks Vicky, I'll keep it in mind."

Once they finished eating, Tootie excused herself from the table, grabbing her backpack and leaving for the bus stop. Looking at her digital watch, she soon realized she was going to miss the bus if she didn't hurry up. As she approached the bus stop, she saw the bus was departing. She called out, hoping the bus would stop.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Timmy was anxious to see who was getting on the bus. He saw the girl, realizing he'd never met her before. She seemed familiar, but he still couldn't quite place who she was. She took a seat next to Timmy.

Timmy chatted with the unknown girl. "Hi, have we met before? You seem oddly familiar."

"I don't think so, but maybe you've seen me around town?" she asked.

"I think I have, what's your name?"

Tootie decided to play along with what she thought was a prank. "My name's Amy, I'm new in town."

"Welcome to Dimmsdale, my name's Timmy Turner," he said.

"It's nice to meet you Timmy, I'm sure we'll be good friends," she said, shaking his hand.

They continued conversing until the bus dropped them off at school.

Chester waved his arms wildly, signaling where Timmy to come over. "Timmy, Tootie, over here!"

Timmy looked around, confused. "Tootie? Where?"

"Surprise! What do you think of my outfit?" Tootie asked.

Timmy just looked at her in awe, feeling dense for not recognizing her earlier.

"You look amaz- I mean, you look great Tootie! What did you do with your hair? You look really cute!"

She blushed, embarrassed by his compliment. "Do you really think so?"

"You really think I would joke around about that?" he asked.

She beamed at his sincerity. "I guess you wouldn't, thanks for the compliment."

For a moment, Timmy was confused that such words would come out of his mouth, and he chalked it up to teenage hormones. Over the summer his friendship with Tootie had certainly gained strength, but openly complimenting her felt strange.

Timmy attempted to steer the conversation in another direction. "So who do you guys have for homeroom?"

Tootie scanned through her schedule. "Mr. Crocker is my home room instructor."

"I have him too!" AJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, same here!" Chester added.

It turned out that the school board had voted to hire Mr. Crocker back despite his state sponsored trip to the asylum. Perhaps he'd learned to cope with his strange obsession with fairies and other mythos. As the bell rang, they were soon to find out how Mr. Crocker had changed over the past year. Timmy and his friends made their way into class, making sure to find seats near each other.

Class progressed normally enough, Mr. Crocker listing attendance for all students. Surprisingly, his assignments were much easier than before. After finishing the assignment, there wasn't much to do besides stare at the walls. Strangely enough, Timmy missed the old Mr. Crocker. With him in charge there was either a staggering amount of assignments to do, or some crazy scheme to stop.

After a while the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of the lunch period. Timmy quickly headed to his locker to put his math textbooks away. As he walked the halls on his way to the cafeteria, he noticed that high school wasn't as hectic as television depicted it to be. No hordes of people roaming the halls and no clique of popular kids were anywhere to be found.

"I guess embellishment makes for good programming," he thought.

The chatter and gossip in the cafeteria was nearly deafening, everyone conversing with their friends.

Timmy paid for his lunch and went to sit with his friends. He discussed recent game releases with Chester and AJ. After a while he decided to talk to Tootie, not wanting to exclude her from the conversation.

Timmy lightly nudged her, teasingly. "What's with the new look? Is there a certain someone you're trying to impress?

"Maybe, do you think he'll notice?" she asked.

"If he's seen you, I'm sure he's already taken notice," Timmy said, "So how was summer vacation?"

"Well, I did go to the beach for a weekend with Vicky and a couple of her friends."

"How was that?" he asked.

"Not too bad, her friends are pretty cool actually."

"So what did you do over summer vacation?" she asked.

"Funnily enough, I didn't actually have much of a vacation, I just hung out with Chester and A.J for the most part," he said.

"Sounds like something you'd do alright," she grinned.

Tootie and Timmy chatted back and forth for the remainder of the lunch period. Afterwards, they both began making their way to gym class. Once there, Timmy decided he'd play some basketball, while Tootie preferred to stay in the bleachers, writing in her diary.

Anybody could tell that Timmy had played his fair share of basketball over the summer, even to the point where he keep up with A.J, who played frequently. He could run faster and score baskets from a longer distance than ever before. After a while, the boys were tuckered out from playing basketball, so they headed towards the bleachers to cool off, Timmy opting to take a seat next to Tootie.

"Hey, do you mind if I see your schedule for a second?"

She fished the schedule out of her backpack and handed it to him. "Sure, here you go."

"Thanks. Wow, it's almost eerie how similar our schedules are, you have almost every class with me," he said, "On the bright side, I do have a great lab partner this year."

"I'm sure I'm not as good at science as you make me out to be," she said, blushing.

"Nonsense, you're the reason I passed last year, a compliment is the very least I owe you."

Their conversation interrupted by the bell, Timmy walked the halls with Tootie, deciding to continue the conversation another time. Admittedly, he was looking forward to working with someone who was both smart and determined, as biology was not one of his strong points. The class went by smoothly and with Tootie's help, they finished the assignment before anyone else. Even the teacher was quite impressed at their feat.

After a while, the class ended and everyone scattered off to their final class of the day.

English was Timmy's final class of the day, and his strongest subject to boot. This was the only class he didn't share with his group of friends. He scanned the room and spotted Trixie Tang, the only familiar face in the classroom. The project assigned was to write a ten-thousand word essay on the importance of drafting and editing in modern literature, quite a tough assignment to start off the school year.

Timmy pointed at the empty desk next to Trixie. "Hey, mind if join you?"

"Sure, I don't have a partner yet, want to group up?" she asked.

"Definitely, let's get down to work."

As they worked on the table of contents for the essay, the conversation took a turn for the stranger.

"So word's been going around that you've been spending a little too much time with Tootie. Don't tell me Turner has a little crush on her now?" she inquired.

"Trixie, I'm sure you know that we're just friends and she would probably prefer we stayed that way," he said.

"How can you be so sure she doesn't still have a crush on you?"

"She did tell me that she's been trying to impress someone, who in all likelihood, is probably not me," he shrugged.

"Not to offend, but I really doubt Tootie would stop pining after her crush of what... Nearly five years now?"

"I'm a little curious as to why you care so much, personally," he said, "Don't tell me the great Trixie Tang has a crush on me now?"

Embarrassed by his sudden confrontation, she crossed her arms and turned around. "I-it doesn't, I'm just trying to be nice to you for once."

"I appreciate the gesture but if I must say, you do look pretty cute when you blush like you are now," he smiled.

"Thanks, but in all seriousness, we should probably get back to work."

"Sure thing."

They continued working for remainder of the class period, occasionally taking breaks.

"Hey Trixie, do you want me to take the assignment home? I can do a little work on it tonight and bring it back first thing tomorrow."

"Go ahead and by the way, thanks for helping me out today, I really appreciate it," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Trixie."

"Oh and Timmy, one more thing, is there any way you could come to my house over the weekend? Maybe we could get the project out of the way before the deadline."

"Sure, we can talk about it tomorrow. Can you give me your phone number so I can reach you?""

They quickly exchanged phone numbers and went off their separate ways. As Timmy walked off school grounds, he saw Tootie approaching him.

She walked up next to him, accompanying him home. "Hey Timmy, how were your classes?"

"Can't complain, English went pretty great, but I don't really know anyone in the class."

"What about you, how was world history?"

"Good, but I'm a little disappointed you didn't take it this year," she pouted.

"Eh, any kind of history doesn't really suit me, English has always been my strongest point," he said.

"Something tells me that you just wanted the easy course credit. Am I right?" she asked.

"I guess, but there's nothing wrong with that," he said, "Now is there?"

"Not really, but not having you around in History makes it a boring class," she said.

They continued walking for a while, Timmy abruptly stopping to ask a question.

"Hey Tootie, I've got a serious question for you."

Tootie stopped to face him. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think I'm the only one who feels like high school isn't all I expected it to be?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"High school isn't as exciting or hectic as I thought it'd would be, you know? I just feel a little let down," he said.

"Timmy, I think you've been watching too much TV, high school isn't all about having wild parties and messing around," she giggled.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with slacking off every now and then," he asserted.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't expect to do it all the time. The whole point of going to school is to learn and then put that into practice," she said.

"I suppose you are right. Do you mind if I walk you home? he asked.

"I guess, but I'd hate to impose," she said.

"Don't worry about it Tootie, it's on the way to my house anyways, no big deal."

Once reaching the house, Timmy said his goodbyes, interrupted by Tootie giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Before he even had time to react, she ran into the house in glee.

"Hmm, I guess Trixie wasn't too far from the truth," he thought.

Frankly, Timmy wasn't expecting her to be so forward about it. His biggest worry right now was Vicky catching wind of the situation. While she certainly a lot more level-headed, she'd be a little more than irritated if she found out. The situation certainly wasn't bad, but it was certainly confusing.

Timmy soon arrived at his house, trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. He began working on the essay, working through the easiest parts, such as the introduction. The thoughts flooding his mind made it quite difficult to work on the essay. Nonetheless, he persevered and continued working on the essay, completing a few pages before taking a short break.

Timmy decided to lay on his bed for a while, resting. Tired as he was, he slept through to the next day.


	2. Musical Mayhem

**Musical Mayhem - Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: I don't own this show or any of the characters therein. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.  
**

* * *

Timmy Turner was having a dreadful nightmare, tossing and turning while in a deep sleep. He saw his friends and family being taken from his reach, one by one. The perpetrator, a disembodied and white-gloved arm, grabbed them into a black void. The arm reached out towards him.

"You're next, Turner."

Timmy suddenly sat upright in bed, fear consuming his thoughts. The nightmare's imagery was powerful, targeting his friends and family. After calming his still-beating heart, he got dressed and ready for school.

Timmy decided to take a quick jog around the block to clear his head. He grabbed his backpack and music player but couldn't find his house keys.

"Hey Cosmo, Wanda, have you seen my keys?" He rifled through his pockets. "I can't seem to find them."

"Haven't seen them, sorry," Cosmo said.

"I don't think I've seen them around, but why don't you try wishing for them instead, sport?" Wanda asked, pulling out her wand.

"Great idea, I wish I had my house keys in my pocket!"

Surely enough, his keys were now in his pocket.

"Thanks Cosmo and Wanda! I'll see you later," he said, heading downstairs.

Timmy left the house and locked the door behind him. As he jogged down the street, he remembered that his parents had spoken to him about getting a job, so he could start being more independent. He continued running down the street and couldn't help but notice the help wanted sign in front of the CD shop.

He noticed the lights were on and the door wasn't locked, so he entered the store.

Timmy looked around for a moment, searching for anyone to speak to. "Is anybody here?"

After a short while the manager named Jim, came out from the back, carrying some boxes. "Can I help you?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you had a help wanted sign outside. Are you still looking for someone to fill the position?" Timmy asked, taking some of the boxes from the man.

"If you're interested, it's a position as a cashier, starting pay is minimum wage, eight dollars an hour," Jim said. "My name is Jim, by the way."

"Sounds good to me, Jim," Timmy said. "How can I apply?"

Jim obtained an application from the desk nearby and handed it to him. "Just fill this out and hand it to me when you're finished.

Timmy took his time filling the application, handing it to Jim upon his return from the backroom. "Here you go, all done."

Jim read over the application meticulously. "Everything here looks good, so you have the job. Remember that you'll be working Tuesdays, Thursdays and Mondays. Your shift starts at 5pm on the dot. Don't be late."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you very much for the opportunity," he said, shaking the Jim's hand.

"No problem, you seem like a dependable young man, you should probably head off to school now."

Timmy left the shop and began to head to the bus stop, attempting to get there before the bus arrived.

* * *

Tootie woke up after twisting and turning for several hours, not being able to get any sleep. She was still nervous about the kiss she'd given Timmy yesterday. She didn't yet know how he'd react, so she'd been stressing about it ever since. To calm her nerves, she got on her laptop and began listening to some music.

After a while of listening to her favorite band, she put the laptop away. As much as she enjoyed listening to music, she had school to attend to. She took a shower, got dressed and decided to skip breakfast at home for the day, opting to head to the bus stop early. She said her goodbyes to Vicky, grabbed her backpack and left the house.

A short while after arriving at the bus stop, Tootie saw someone quickly running down the sidewalk. She saw him slow down as he approached.

"Aren't we out early this morning?" Timmy asked.

Instantly recognizing him, she pulled him in into a hug. "Hi Timmy!"

Timmy paused for a moment, catching his breath. "You don't mind if take a seat, right?"

"Not at all."

He decided to strike up a conversation. "Going for high grades this semester?"

Unsure, she came up with an answer to give. "It's hard to tell, semester just starting and all, but I really want to finish the semester with decent grades."

"Would you mind tutoring me in algebra? I could really use the help to pass Mr. Crocker's course," he said.

"Did you forget to pay attention in class again?"

"Maybe a little, but it's not like I don't know the material, it's just that I have a hard time with some concepts."

"For example?" she asked.

Timmy thought for a moment, counting his problems off on his fingers. "Solving for variables, simplifying equations and the associative property would be a good start."

She messed with a strand of hair, nervously. "So, when do you want to come over?"

"Can it be after five o' clock? I have my first ever shift at the CD store today and I'd hate to disappoint," he said.

Tootie was surprised, to say the least. "You got a new job? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I went in to apply just this morning. Do you want me to show you where I work after school's out?"

"Sure, just meet me at my locker when the last bell rings," she said.

"It's been on my mind, but we need to discuss what happened yesterday," he said, as the bus came around the corner.

* * *

Tootie couldn't help but gulp nervously as they got on the bus. They walked down the aisle, eventually reaching an empty seat.

Timmy decided to be courteous. "Do you want the window seat, Tootie?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said, squeezing past him.

AJ, sitting a few seats behind him, tapped Timmy on the shoulder. "Come sit here for a second, I have something to talk to you about.

"I'll be right back," Timmy said to Tootie.

Timmy quickly moved to AJ's seat as the bus began moving. "What'd you want to tell me?"

AJ put his arm around Timmy in a friendly way. "You want to hang out over the weekend? Chester will be there too, maybe we could get a pick-up basketball game going."

Timmy removed the offending arm from around his neck. "I've got some stuff to do over the weekend, thanks for the offer though."

"Come on man, nothing's more important than your best friends," AJ said.

"I'm heading to someone's house over the weekend, I need to finish a project by the deadline," Timmy said, feigning disappointment.

"We don't have any projects assigned in our classes? Do we?" AJ asked, confused.

"You're forgetting that my last period is English, AJ."

"Since when do you care about school projects anyways?"

AJ thought for a moment, mentally listing off the reasons Timmy would care about a project. "Wait a minute, doesn't Trixie have that class too?"

"You know, about that..." Timmy said, grinning sheepishly.

AJ rubbed his temples in irritation. "You did, didn't you? You picked Trixie as your partner for the project. Of all people, you had to pick her as a partner? What were you even thinking?"

Timmy raised his arms in exasperation, knowing that winning an argument against AJ was nearly impossible. "Don't be so quick to judge, she's the only person I knew in that class. Who else could I have paired up with?"

"I'm surprised she even agreed to be your partner. She's always ignored your advances before. Don't you find that even a little strange?"

"Whoa, wait a second... who said any kind of advances were involved? It's just a school project, nothing more, nothing less," Timmy said.

"When I said advances, I meant that she's ignored everything you've tried to make her go out with you," AJ said.

"That doesn't mean we can't still be friends, now does it?"

Indifferent to the situation, AJ shrugged. "Not really, but you should be ready to face the consequences."

Timmy still wasn't clear about what AJ meant. "What consequences?"

"Did you really think that people won't get the wrong idea if you started spending all your time with one of the most popular girls on campus? Even if you are just friends as you claim, people get jealous and believe me, you don't want that," AJ said.

Timmy got up from AJ's seat. "It'll be fine AJ, what could go wrong?"

He returned to his original seat, leaving AJ to relax.

"What did AJ want?" she asked, as Timmy sat down.

"He was just inviting me to play basketball this weekend," he said.

"Are you going?"

"No, I'm pretty busy this weekend. Maybe I'll have some time on Sunday though," he said, wishful.

* * *

Soon enough, the bus reached the school, everyone quickly getting off. The halls were a loud mix of gossip and conversation, everyone chatting before being scattered by the ringing of the bell.

When they got in the class, Mr. Crocker asked all the students to pass their homework assignments to the front of the class. After that, he asked the students to begin reading their lesson books while he graded the homework assignments. Timmy thought this lesson in particular was boring but he worked through it, realizing it was pretty important to learn the material.

After thirty minutes passed, Mr. Crocker began handing the homework back to the students, recently graded. Timmy was fairly disappointed that he'd gotten a C, but at least it wasn't an F.

Excitedly Tootie handed him her graded assignment. "What'd you get Timmy? I got an A+!"

Timmy handed over his paper to her. "See for yourself."

"You got a C? I guess you really do need that tutoring from me."

"I did tell you that I'm not good at algebra," he replied.

After another 30 minutes had passed, the lesson was taught and homework, assigned. Soon enough, the bell signaling the end of the period rang.

Lunch was one of the few moments where you could chat with friends, without getting into trouble with the teachers.

Timmy began telling his friends about his new job, insisting that he'd show them where he worked sometime during the week. Everyone was fairly impressed that he got a job, especially at the age of fourteen. Granted that it was a job as a cashier, but anything was better than being broke.

Tootie was left wondering why he'd offer to show her today, but not his friends. She then remembered he wanted to speak with her about yesterday's incident. As Timmy continued talking to his friends, Tootie noticed that Trixie was rapidly approaching the lunch table.

Trixie arrived at Timmy's table, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Hey Timmy, do you mind coming over here for a second? I have something to discuss with you."

"Sure, just give me a sec-" he said, being dragged away by the arm.

He took a seat next to Trixie at the nearest empty table.

"So, what's so important that you had to pull me away?"

"This is a time sensitive question, so I had to snap you out of whatever it is you were doing," she said, bluntly.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked, curious.

"So, there's a house party Saturday night and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me," she said, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Weren't we going to work on our English project on Saturday?"

She turned to face him. "Can't we skip doing and work on it some other time?"

"I'd prefer spending my Saturday studying with you, but since we'd both like to attend the party, we can come to a compromise," he explained.

She blushed from his unintentional compliment. "Such as?"

He mulled it over for a bit, coming up with a solution. "How about I come over early in the morning to work on the project with you, then we head off to... Wait, where is this party?"

"The party's at my house, my parents will be out-of-town for the weekend," she said.

"So technically, we can just study until the guests start arriving, right?"

"I guess we could, but do you mind coming over today? I need some help setting up things for the party," she said.

"I have work today, but how does tomorrow afternoon sound?" he said, negotiating.

"That sounds great to me but.. wait a minute, you have a job?" she asked, slightly surprised.

Timmy realized that Trixie was the only person who didn't know about his job. "Yeah, I was just hired this morning, it's not a full-time job or anything though. Not really too big of a deal."

"You can come to my house for sure tomorrow, right?"

He insisted that he had a clear schedule. "Yep, I have nothing to do tomorrow afternoon."

Timmy took a short glance at his watch. "Lunch is about to be over, I'm going to head back to my table now."

"Sure, I'll see you later. Don't forget about tomorrow," Trixie said.

Timmy rejoined his table. "Sorry about that guys, just had something to take care of."

"What were you talking about with Trixie?" Chester asked.

"Just sorting out some of the details for our English project, nothing too major," Timmy said.

Timmy looked around, not seeing Tootie. "Where'd Tootie go? Wasn't she just here a second ago?"

"She said something about always getting blown off, and left. I have no clue where she went," AJ said, shrugging.

"That bad huh? I'll talk to her next period, it's not like I meant to be dragged away," Timmy said.

"Like I said on the bus, jealousy gets the better of people."

"It'll be fi-" Timmy began to say, before being interrupted.

"You keep saying that, but you don't fix things, you just make the problem worse by delaying the inevitable. What you should be doing is explaining yourself and apologize to Tootie, who I'm sure just misunderstood the situation," AJ said. "As your friend, I'm just trying to help."

Chester decided to chime in. "I agree with AJ."

Timmy was taken aback by how much his friends cared for him. "Thanks AJ and Chester. I'll try to come up with an apology."

"No problem, now get out there and make things right," AJ said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, bell ringing.

Timmy walked down the halls, attempting to find Tootie on the way to class. He looked everywhere, eventually finding her sitting at the bottom of a stairwell.

Timmy took a seat next to her. "Hey, what are you doing here? I was looking forward to talking to you during lunch."

She looked visibly disappointed. "But... you're the one who left the table in the first place."

"I couldn't really help being pulled away, but I did try to apologize when I returned, you just disappeared on me,"

"I'm really truly sorry, you're not going to stay mad at me, are you?" he asked, hurt.

She smiled weakly. "I... guess not? I can't really stay mad at you, but at least warn me next time, okay?"

"Sure, anything for a friend," he said, relieved.

Standing up, he extended his hand. "Let's head to biology, we'll be late if we don't leave now."

Luckily, they had made it into the classroom right as the bell rang, arousing suspicious glances and whisper from the students.

Timmy ignored them, not having the need to explain. The class went by pretty quickly, once again finishing his assignment with Tootie in record time. The teacher, Mr. Joseph, quickly handed yesterday's assignments back to the class.

Tootie gave him a thumbs up. "Yes, we both got an A+!"

"Mostly thanks to you," Timmy said.

She crossed her arms, pouting. "It's not like I did all the work."

"Maybe not all of it, but a good ninety-nine percent of it," he said, jokingly.

After a bit of back and forth conversation, the class period flew by, the bell ringing.

"Man, class went by pretty quickly today," he said, slinging on his backpack.

"You're still meeting me after school right?" she asked.

"Yep, I'll meet you at your locker after English class."

Not having much to do, Timmy headed to his English classroom, arriving before anyone else. As he sat in the empty classroom, he thought of what he was going to say to Tootie in response to yesterday's "incident".

Timmy didn't want to crush her hopes, but he also didn't want to get involved in a relationship with anybody at the moment. He didn't want to give anyone false hopes that he couldn't follow-up on. To say the least, he was fairly conflicted on what to do. His train of thought was quickly dispelled when people began to enter the classroom.

His head resting on the wooden desk, he attempted to rest for a few minutes, foiled by the late bell ringing. He yawned deeply, lack of sleep clearly affecting him.

Trixie quickly took notice of his lack of sleep. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"I guess you could say that, I had too much on my mind to get any sleep."

"Did you get any work done on the project at least?" she asked.

"See for yourself," he said, handing her a binder.

She leafed through the papers, nodding appreciatively. "I'll do some work on it tonight. I think you'll need the sleep after work today."

"Thank you very much, all-powerful Trixie."

"No seriously, I'll work on it tonight, it's the least I can do if you're going to help me out tomorrow," she said, laughing.

"So anyways, what did you need help with tomorrow?" he asked, curious.

"I just need some help moving around some speakers from the cellar and sending out the invitations."

"Just how big are these speakers?"

She tried to lessen the shock by making light of the size. "They're a bit shorter than you, but not as heavy."

"So these speakers are about the size of me, and you want me to carry them up a flight of stairs? I'm going to have to go to sleep right now if I want to have the energy," he groaned, letting his head hit the desk.

"Don't worry, I'll be helping you out."

"As much as I'd like that, I don't know if I could live with myself if something went wrong. Just let me take care of it," he replied.

Trixie was taken aback by his chivalrous nature. "I didn't know Timmy Turner could be such a gentleman."

"It's just common courtesy, I guess," he offered.

"If you say so. I guess I'll let you rest for now, you've earned it," she said, patting his head in encouragement.

The remainder of the class period went by quickly, teacher completely oblivious to Timmy sleeping in the middle of class. The bell rang, signaling the school day was finally over once again. The noise pulled him out of sleep and he left the classroom.

Timmy began walking towards Tootie's locker, hoping to find her there. "All ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Tootie replied.

They walked off school grounds and walked until they reached his place of employment, the CD store.

"This is where you work?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me before? I love music!"

They went inside, Tootie opting to browse the store for a particular album from her favorite band while Timmy began to set up at the POS terminal. She found the album she was looking for and looked it up on the music player on the shelf. Even from a distance, Timmy could see that she really enjoyed the song, even dancing along to it.

Eventually she put the headphones back in their slots, and came up to the front of the store.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"The album is great, but really expensive," Tootie said. "I guess I'll wait until it's on sale."

He frowned, seeing her disappointed. "I'll come over as soon as I'm done with my shift."

"That sounds great, I'll see you later," she said, exiting the store.

His shift went by fairly quickly, ringing up a lot of customers in his short 3 hour shift. Before clocking out, Timmy went to pick up a copy of the album she had wanted, buying it as a thank-you present.


	3. Study Session

_**Study Session - Chapter 3**_

**Author's Note: I don't own this show or any of the characters therein. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

**I also do not own the family name "Flanagan" which was coined by another user on this site.**

* * *

Timmy walked down the street, anxiously glancing at the CD he'd bought earlier.

"I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea from this," he thought. "The sad thing is that the more I think about it, the more I worry."

After drowning himself in worry, he eventually reached the Flanagan residence. He walked up the porch steps to the door and gave it a series of short knocks. Soon enough, he heard a yell come from inside.

"I'm coming, give me a second!"

The door was quickly unlocked and soon lay open. Timmy stood at the door, not quite sure what to do.

"Well? Are you going to come in?" Tootie asked.

Timmy shook his head, regaining his train of thought. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Do you want to come inside? It looks like it might rain."

"Of course. Sorry about that, I guess I'm a little out of it from my shift," he said.

As he entered the house he took notice that Vicky had her eyes glued to him, watching his every move like a hawk. He quickly followed Tootie up the stairs, breaking Vicky's intense gaze. He stepped into Tootie's bedroom carefully, taking in all the sights in the room. It was very much a stereotypical girls room, with most of the furnishing being pink. He looked over at the bed and saw a doll that was suspiciously modeled after his likeness.

He carefully picked up the doll, examining it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"U-uh... I forgot to put that away. Is it weird that I still have it?" Tootie asked.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Nodding rapidly, she awaited his response.

"I think it's adorable that you still have this. Trust me, It'll be our little secret," he smiled.

"Thanks for not teasing me about it," she said.

"Hey, I'm your friend for a reason, am I not?"

She took the doll, placing it back next to her pillow. "Well, do you want to get started on studying? We can start with Algebra first."

"Yeah sure, I brought my all of my textbooks; I think we should tackle solving for variables first."

"Well, that's easy enough, let's get down to studying and then we'll take a short break," she said.

They began studying, Timmy playing close attention to everything she had to say. Tootie really did have a penchant for teaching, drilling even the toughest concepts into his head.

Vicky occasionally came up from downstairs to check how they were doing, slightly suspicious of Timmy's recent behavior. From personal experience Timmy knew that Vicky was like a snake, cunning and likely to strike from the shadows when you least expect it.

"You know, you'd make a great teacher if you set your mind to it," he said.

"Thanks, but I'm more interested in marine biology and that kind of thing," Tootie said.

Timmy was surprised, never bother to ask about her career path. "Really? That's pretty interesting, have you always wanted to do that?"

"Sort of, but the main reason I want to do it is because my mom was interested in it."

"I've never met your mom, is she a nice person?"

"She's really sweet but I don't live with her anymore," she said.

Timmy wanted to respect her boundaries, but curiosity got the better of him. "It's none of my business, but did something happen between you and your mom?"

Tootie looked lost in thought, hesitating for a moment. "I wouldn't normally discuss it with anyone, but since it's you, I'll do it."

"My mom and dad went through a divorce of sorts, but I moved in with Vicky at her request," she continued.

"Now I feel guilty for asking, that's a terrible situation for anyone to go through," he said.

"Don't be sorry, Vicky just didn't want me to go through childhood in a negative environment."

"And here I thought Vicky was always cruel to me for no reason. I guess it's just her way of being protective, man do I feel like a jerk right now," he said.

"Yeah, Vicky means well, but she doesn't know how to express it."

The more they studied, the quicker the hours seemed to pass. At any rate, it was almost time for dinner in the Flanagan household.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Timmy?" Tootie asked.

"Sure, just give me a second to wash up in the bathroom and I'll be right down," he said.

Timmy went into the bathroom, requesting Wanda's assistance.

Wanda suddenly appeared in a pink puff of smoke. "What do you need, sport?"

"I wish this CD was wrapped in a nice package. I'm planning on giving it to Tootie at dinner."

Wanda waved her wand and the CD was suddenly wrapped by purple gift-wrap and tied together by a white bow.

"Sorry for calling you here on such short notice, but I really needed the favor," he said.

"No problem sport, but I have to get back to Cosmo before he burns the fish bowl down somehow," Wanda said.

Timmy went downstairs, seeing that they'd been waiting for him before starting to eat.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Vicky had been staring him down since he came down the stairs.

"Sorry for making you guys wait, should we sit down and eat now?" he asked.

Together, they ate a dinner of angel hair pasta, well done steak, steamed vegetables and homemade lemonade. The trio eventually decided they'd had enough to eat. Before they got up from the table, Timmy interjected.

"Hang on, I have a gift for Tootie."

Vicky took a skeptic glance at Timmy as he passed the CD to Tootie.

Tootie couldn't help but hug the poor boy. "Is this really for me? _Yay! _Thank you so so so much Timmy!"

Timmy nearly suffocated from the tightness of the hug, but once he saw Tootie and Vicky smiling, he couldn't help but crack a smile as well.

"Tootie, you might want to let go of him before he chokes to death," Vicky said.

Tootie suddenly released Timmy, allowing him to catch his breath again.

Vicky pointed at the CD. "So Turner, where'd you get the money to buy that CD?"

"Well, the money came from my new job at the music store."

"Why would you do that for me Timmy? How did you even know I liked this album?" Tootie asked.

"I was at the cash register working my shift and saw that you really liked the CD, so I decided to buy it," he said. "You sing great too."

"Thanks!"

"Do you mind going upstairs real quick while I talk to Timmy here?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem!" Tootie yelled, heading upstairs.

Vicky's expression was as rock solid as the granite counter and just as serious as ever.

"So, Twerp, what gives with you and my sister lately?"

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Turner, you're being too nice to Tootie recently. You've made it your mission to push her away from you for as long as I can remember," Vicky said. "You really don't expect me to think this isn't some kind of prank right?

"So you mean to tell me if you were in my place, having someone stalk you, you would embrace it instead of trying to get away?" Timmy asked.

"Don't give me that excuse Turner, she didn't know how to express her feelings when she was younger, if anything you should have been grateful that a girl was actually paying attention to you. Instead, you just spent all your time pining after Trixie."

Vicky continued her rant, rapidly firing a stream of words.

"Do you know how much she's suffered because of your antics? I've lost count of how many times she came home with tears in her eyes."

"Is there a problem with me wanting to just remain friends with her? Does there have to be a catch for me to be a decent human being?" Timmy asked.

"It's not the fact that you're being too nice, it's just that I don't want that chain of events to repeat itself. You became her white knight when you defended her at school, her object of obsession. Then you just decide to push her away, for absolutely no reason."

"I'm not forcing a relationship on you, but for my sake just don't mess with her feelings again, I already have enough trouble taking care of her on my own," Vicky said.

Timmy raised his arms in defeat. "At least give me a chance to redeem myself, I can try to repair some of the damage I've done, but I can't guarantee you anything will happen."

"I'll give you the chance, but if you so much as make her pout, I'll break every bone in your body!"

"I'll make good on my promise, you can trust me that much at least," he said.

"You better make good on your promise, if you know what's good for you," Vicky said.

"I can be a good friend when the situation calls for it, you of all people should know that."

Timmy headed upstairs, eager to see what Tootie was up to.

Eventually reaching her room, Timmy saw her on the bed, with a microphone in her hand, seemingly hooked up to a karaoke machine.

"I decided to take this old thing out of storage so you can hear me sing," she smiled.

"Are you going to sing something from that CD I bought you?"

"Yeah sure, I guess I'll sing... this one!" she exclaimed, pointing at the song from the list.

Timmy leaned back in her bed, awaiting her performance.

Tootie began singing the song, sounding quite spectacular. She sang the song so well it almost resembled the original. He relaxed and took in the music before it ended.

"So how was my performance?" she asked.

"It was great! Have you been practicing recently?"

"Not really, but thanks anyways," she said.

Tootie looked at Timmy, noticing that he seemed lost in his thoughts. She'd have to bring it up with Vicky later.

Timmy suddenly snapped out of thoughts, remembering what he was going to discuss.

"So about yesterday... I really don't know how to say this, but I'll try anyways. It's not that I'm not okay with what happened yesterday, but I don't want to pursue a relationship with anyone right now. Is that alright with you?"

"I guess... but this is really sudden, last summer you didn't even want to hang out with me," she said.

"I'll be the first to admit it's a strange situation, but I hope you understand," he said.

He continued, awkwardly making his way through the conversation. "Even if it doesn't end up working out the way I planned, I want you to know I'd like to remain friends with you."

"No matter what, I'll never stop being your friend Timmy. We've known each other too long for that to happen," she said, smiling.

"I'm glad you know me so well. I guess it's getting late, I should probably head home. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Timmy."

Timmy gave her a friendly hug and headed downstairs to leave.

"Thanks for the chat earlier Vicky, I'll see you some other time."

**A/N: A little bit of Tootie's past is revealed, stay tuned for more.**


	4. Of Talent Shows and Master Plans

**_Talent Shows and Master Plans – Chapter 4_**

**Author's Note: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, or any of the characters within the series, unless created by me. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story.**

Tootie suddenly woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock, and saw that it was getting pretty late for school. Tootie was tired because she had gotten no sleep trying to figure out what Vicky and Timmy talked about after dinner last night. Tootie thought that the conversation must have been serious; because after the conversation Timmy came back upstairs he was considerably less cheery. Tootie remembered that she had heard Vicky yelling during the conversation, so maybe she had a bone to pick with Timmy. Tootie was just hoping that Vicky didn't scare her crush off with what she said. Tootie decided that she wouldn't worry about what happened and just let it go, she had to get ready for school anyways. Tootie started getting dressed and decided to pick out a skirt, a cool shirt she had bought recently, and she decided to put her hair in pigtails again. After she finished getting ready for school upstairs, Vicky called her down for breakfast. Tootie was adamant on getting a response from Vicky so she went ahead and asked.

"So... what were you and Timmy talking about last night?" Tootie asked timidly.

Vicky froze up at the question as she wasn't expecting it.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Vicky responded almost choking on her food.

"What exactly was the conversation about?" asked Tootie, repeating herself.

"Would you believe me if I said it was for your own good?" Vicky replied nervously.

"I just want to know what the conversation was about, the suspense is killing me, I just don't want to be worried anymore!" Tootie exclaimed.

"If you really want to know, I just don't want him to hurt you again, I know I also hurt you over these years but I couldn't stand him ignoring you and picking on you, I just had to tell him how depressed and how much you sulked over him." Vicky replied disappointedly.

"Why would you tell him that!? I don't want his attention out of pity from what he did to me!" Tootie replied angrily.

"Would you rather prefer that he hurt you again? That he wouldn't know what he's done to you?" Vicky responded.

"I know I hurt you when you were a kid Tootie, I was incredibly mean to you and on occasion I still am a bit cruel, but I don't want someone else to make you relive those horrible experiences, it is for your own good." Vicky added.

"Fine, you told him already and you can't undo that, but Timmy already knows better than to hurt me again, and I hope that you didn't scare him off with your conversation last night." Tootie said as they both finished their breakfasts.

A bit earlier:

Timmy woke up the next morning extremely tired from the study session he had with Tootie the previous night. Timmy looked at the clock on his wall and panicked when he saw that would probably miss school if he couldn't find a ride since his mom went out for a convention earlier, and his dad was at work. Timmy decided to get ready for school first and then try to find a way to get to school on time. He took a quick shower, picked out his clothes for the day; some black jeans, a blue T-shirt, and his classic pink hat. Timmy also went downstairs to make himself some breakfast which consisted of some toast and a cup of coffee. Timmy was pacing around in the living room trying to think of how he would get to school, when suddenly his fairies poofed in.

"Hey sport, do you need anything?" asked Wanda concerned.

"Yeah, like maybe you might need some pudd- Ha-ha, I almost said pudding!" added Cosmo as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah I need to get to school or else it'll ruin my perfect record this year!" Timmy exclaimed in a panic.

"Why don't you wish to be poofed to school?" Cosmo asked, forgetting the incident with teleportation last year.

"Oh yes, because I want to end up on Mars with no air again." Timmy replied sarcastically.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." said Cosmo sheepishly.

"Why don't you call Tootie? Her sister has a car." asked Wanda.

"Good Idea, I'll probably call Tootie, but wait a second, I don't have her number!" Timmy groaned in defeat.

Timmy thought for a moment longer and then wished that he had Tootie's number.

Suddenly Timmy looked down at his cell phone and Tootie appeared in the contacts list. Timmy dialed the number and then Tootie picked up the phone and asked "Hello, who is this?"

"It's me, Timmy Turner." Timmy said calmly.

"How did you get this number? I didn't think I gave it to anyone." Tootie asked, confused.

"That's not what's important right now, do you think you could ask your sister to give me a ride to school, I'm going to miss the bus and my parents aren't home right now." Timmy said in a panic.

Timmy heard Tootie cover up the phone with her hand and faintly yell "Vicky, do you think you could give Timmy a ride today?"

Timmy heard Vicky shout back a response saying that she could give him a ride.

Tootie came back on the phone and told him "We'll be at your house in about 10 minutes, just wait at the front of your house for us."

"Alright, thanks for asking her for me, it's a huge burden off my back." Timmy said before hanging up.

Tootie and Vicky eventually arrived at the house and Tootie noticed that Timmy wasn't outside the house, so she got out of the car and she was about to knock on the door when she heard Timmy talking to someone inside.

"You have to do it, before someone else takes it from you!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Oh come on Wanda, I can't just be horribly obvious about it, I have to come up with a meaningful way to do it." Timmy explained.

"You know what, we'll talk about this later, and I think that Vicky is already outside waiting for me." Timmy added.

Tootie decided to knock on the door so Timmy wouldn't think she was eavesdropping on his conversation.

The door opened and Timmy said "Hi Tootie, sorry about the delay, I was- um, having breakfast, shall we go now?"

They both got into Vicky's car and she started driving them to Dimmsdale High School, so they decided to talk a bit on the way there.

"So, did you enjoy the CD I gave you?" Timmy asked Tootie.

"Oh of course I did, it had all of my favorite songs by them on it and the poster you gave me is hanging in my room now!" Tootie exclaimed with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get some lunch together on Friday, since it's a school holiday?" asked Timmy nervously.

"Sure, I would love to, come pick me up at five at my house?" replied Tootie, excited that she would get some more quality time with her crush who had been nicer towards her lately.

Timmy berated himself for being so obvious that he had something for her.

Vicky just smiled as she was driving, content that her sister was happy at last, but beneath the surface, still somewhat worried that Timmy would disappoint Tootie and then she would bounce back into a state of depression.

Eventually they all arrived at school and somehow made it before the first period bell rang. Timmy got out of the car first and then opened the car door on Tootie's end. Timmy said his thanks to Vicky for giving him a ride before she drove off to go to work. They noticed that everyone was gathered around the announcement board and they walked up to it to see what all the commotion was about. They tried to get through the massive crowd of people, but with no luck, Timmy just decided to walk over to Chester and A.J and ask them what was going on.

"So, what's with the huge crowd of people around the announcements board? Timmy asked confused.

"Apparently it's some sort of talent show, at least from the glance I got at it." A.J responded calmly.

"Yeah, I think that's what it is!" exclaimed Chester over the commotion.

"So, what's going on here?" asked Tootie.

The resounding response from the trio of friends was "Apparently, it's some sort of talent show."

The first period bell rang and the group of friends headed to their class with Mr. Crocker. Crocker asked for the homework assignments to be passed to the front of the class as customary. Crocker then started telling the class about how the talent show worked, where to apply, what acts were and were not allowed as well as the grand prize which was to be able to perform in front of the entire school, and make one announcement using the school's intercom system.

Tootie leaned over to Timmy and exclaimed "Isn't that exciting? A Talent show at our school!"

"I suppose it is exciting, are you going to end up singing? I think you have a shot with your voice." Timmy asked with a grin.

"I guess I should perform, do you really think my voice good enough?" Tootie asked while blushing.

"I think it's good enough, but I also might perform in the talent show, but I'm not sure what I would do" Timmy added with a sly grin.

Then it hit Timmy like a sack full of bricks, he could get a band together for the Talent show, what better way could there possibly be for him to express his feeling than through music? She loved music, and winning something was a plus.

The class period was eventually over and Timmy went to the courtyard to make some small talk with his best friends. They chatted for a bit about the talent show, and some of the upcoming video games of the year. Trixie then proceeded to walk up to Timmy to ask him a few things.

"So, Turner, do you mind helping me out with something after school? I need you to help me move some boxes in the computer lab."

"Sure, I'll meet you there after school Trixie" Timmy responded.

The next period class started and the group of friends headed to gym where they got to play some basketball outside as well as football since it was the student's choice today. The guys were playing basketball and having a good time while most of the girls were playing softball or sitting on the bleachers as usual.

"So Turner, are you going to participate in the talent show?" asked A.J.

"Well, I'm considering participating in it, it's just that I have no idea what to do, you know what I mean?" Timmy responded.

"You know what would be a great idea, maybe we could do something together, just the three of us, do any of you have any ideas?" asked Chester.

"Well, do any of you guys play any instruments or sing at all?" replied Timmy.

"Over the summer I learned how to play guitar fairly well, since I had nothing else to do while the power was out for a few days." A.J said, shrugging.

"I can play the drums pretty well, I made my own drum set over the summer with spare materials that I had lying around." Chester added.

"It's settled then; we'll make a small band and hopefully take the talent show by storm!" Timmy exclaimed in triumph.

"But wait a second, what instrument do you play Timmy?" asked Chester and A.J simultaneously.

"I don't really play any instrument well, but I have a fairly good singing voice to complement the instruments." Timmy said proudly.

Pretty soon the period was over and everyone got to their next class. They were assigned a group lab activity and he was supposed to read up on carbon dating and how DNA residues can be used as a biological clock to determine the age of a species or how far apart 2 species have evolved from each other. Timmy was glad that he had Tootie as a partner or else he would have done horribly on the activity since biology had always been the subject he was weakest in. They turned in the lab activity and the bell rang signaling them to go to the last class of the day, English.

Timmy sat down with Trixie as she was his partner for this class, and they were assigned to do a 5 paragraph essay within an hour, which was pretty simple for Timmy now since Tootie had taught him a lot about grammar, re-reading and drafting. The hour passed fairly quickly and soon enough the bell rang to let them out of school for the day.

Timmy started walking towards the computer lab to help Trixie with the favor she asked from him earlier, but Tootie noticed he wasn't heading toward the exit to leave so she followed him to see what he was doing, without letting him know she was there. Timmy eventually and waited for Trixie to arrive, meanwhile Tootie was trying to find out where he went.

"Are you ready to help me out with these heavy boxes?" Trixie said flirtatiously.

"Yeah sure, where do you want me to put them?" Timmy asked, confused.

"How about we forget about the boxes and do this instead?" Trixie told him as she kissed Timmy on the lips.

Tootie finally saw Timmy and the distance and was shocked and disgusted when he saw Timmy kissing Trixie, so she ran away in tears, because of what he had done. Timmy saw her run away crying and he knew that he had to react quickly.

"Trixie! Why on earth would you do that?" Timmy exclaimed in anger.

"I thought you had a crush on me, pardon me for making your wildest dream come true." Trixie said unapologetically.

"Listen, I stopped lusting after you years ago, when you kept denying me the pleasure of going out with you, now if you'll excuse me, I have some apologies to make." Timmy said firmly as he started to run to try and find Tootie.

**A/N: Oh Timmy Turner, you get yourself into the worst of situations, but that's what makes you such a lovable character. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ****  
**


	5. Tearful Times

**_A Single Tear is Dropping – Chapter 5_**

**Author's Note: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, or any of the characters within the series, unless created by me. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. **

**All readers and followers: Thank you for the amazing response to my first story, I can't say it enough, but you have no idea how much I smile every time I get an email alert from fanfiction.**

Timmy's situation was looking extremely grim as he ran down the street to find Tootie, his head afloat was with questions and realizations as he desperately raced to figure out how to get himself out of this situation. Timmy realized that it really wasn't his fault that Trixie came on to him and Timmy realized that he probably could explain that, but the way Tootie saw the situation was that he went out of his way to go meet with Trixie and kiss her, when Timmy was truly just trying to be helpful and nice to Trixie for once, as friends. Timmy was also currently ignoring the fact that Vicky would probably skin him alive when she found what he did with Trixie.

Timmy decided that he needed to calm down and began to sit on the sidewalk. Timmy was distraught, with his face in his hands, he was extremely desperate to fix the situation before it got out of hand, but for the life of him he could not think of a solution that would work out well for both parties. Timmy sat on the sidewalk for a couple of hours just thinking about all the horrible things that Vicky would do to him if he didn't apologize, Timmy felt broken because he lost the affections of the girl that he's falling for and worst of all he felt powerless and hopeless because there was nothing he could really do to turn this situation in his favor unless Trixie cooperated with him, which he realized would never happen because Timmy knew how shallow Trixie really was. To make matters worse, it suddenly started raining and thundering, which really wasn't contributing to the awful mood. Soon after it started raining, Cosmo and Wanda suddenly appeared in front of Timmy in a puff of smoke, they'd been looking for Timmy for a while now, worried that he hadn't come home yet.

"What's wrong sport? Why haven't you come home yet? Is there something you need to tell us?" asked Wanda, worried about the emotional state of her fairy godchild.

"What's wrong? Are you really asking me what's wrong?! I just lost the girl of my dreams because of Trixie, and I would bet that Tootie and her Sister are probably plotting to torture me right now, and Trixie, the shallow bitch that she is, probably won't cooperate with me!" Timmy yelled angrily, spittle flying everywhere.

"Calm down sport, there has to be a way to salvage the situation." Wanda responded with a weak smile on her face.

"Why don't you get her flowers? That always seems to work on Wanda." Cosmo added with a sly grin.

"Why should I even try to apologize? I'm hurt that Tootie would even think that I would try to betray our friendship by kissing Trixie." Timmy sighed in defeat.

"Well you do have to realize sport, you've been chasing Trixie since Tootie could remember, and you've done so many things to hurt her as well, Tootie's been miserable since you started rejecting and picking on her as kids. How would you feel if someone made you feel miserable for years?" Wanda asked.

"I guess it would feel bad to be treated horribly for years, but even if I am in the wrong, I promised Vicky that I would make up all of those bad years to Tootie. Vicky probably won't even take me seriously now, I think that I'm falling in love with Tootie, and I can't afford to let her go." Timmy sighed.

"Well, we can't really help you with the issue; remember that as Fairy Godparents we can't interfere with love." Wanda and Cosmo both said simultaneously.

Timmy decided that he was going to head home to rest and perhaps give the situation some time to settle. Timmy got up from the sidewalk and began walking back home. He soon arrived at his house and went upstairs to his room to listen to a bit of music, relax and wait for his parents to get home. Timmy was laying in his bed, with some music playing, the music he was listening to was very slow and somber, and he slowly drifted off into a wonderful sleep state.

**_Some Time Earlier:_**

Tootie's only response to seeing what Timmy had done with Trixie was to run away with tears dropping down her face, makeup running down her face as well. Tootie didn't want to believe that the actions she saw moments ago from Timmy were real, Tootie was thoroughly convinced that the situation was just a really bad dream and it was all going to go away soon. Tootie kept running towards her house, eyes clouded by tears, she knew that Timmy was probably looking for her, she was crushed and depressed that the one person she considered a true best friend would stab her in the back like that. Vicky was right all along, Timmy had no regard for her emotions, Timmy didn't care who he hurt along the way to get what he wanted. Tootie knew that all the occurrences in the past few days had been too good to be true.

Timmy made her think that he was in love with her, when he was really just trying to get to Trixie all this time. Tootie felt violated in the emotional sense of the word, felt like nobody was on her side to support her through this, felt like nobody could ever love an outcast like her, Tootie ran upstairs to her room, passing her sister and laid on her bed, sobbing about how she could never live up to Timmy's standards. Vicky came upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"You were right Vicky; Timmy doesn't care for me at all." Tootie sniffled, her head still buried in the wet pillow.

"What did Turner do this time?!" Vicky yelled, anger visibly boiling over on her facial features.

"I followed him after school was out and followed him to the computer lab, and when I saw him, he was *sniffle* kissing Trixie Tang." Tootie said with a pout.

Vicky was thinking of all the horrible things she could do to Timmy for hurting her sister, Vicky even had her own torture chamber that she could use on Turner.

Tootie saw the mischievous look in her sister eyes, and she said "No! You can't hurt Timmy; I would never forgive myself if I knew he was hurt because of me!"

"Give me one good reason for me to not put him in the hospital!" Vicky exclaimed, still consumed by her anger.

"Well... I... Love him, and there's no one else in the world that makes me feel like he does, if he was gone from my life, I would have a huge void in my heart, that could never be filled by anyone other than him. Is that a good enough reason?" Tootie asked with a weak smile on her face.

Vicky visibly calmed down after Tootie told her how much Timmy really meant in her life.

"Why does he mean so much to you? What did he do to deserve you protecting him? He's hurt you so much over the years, why keep protecting him through these situations?

"Well, when we first met that fateful day at school, Timmy stood up to Francis for me and was nice to me in a way no other kid at school had ever been towards me. I felt special because there were so many other kids that had been bullied by Francis, but yet Timmy only protected me. I feel too much for him to see him hurt by my sister; I could never live that down.

"Then what do we do? We have to talk out the situation with him, and see his side of the story regardless." Vicky said.

"We go talk to him then, what's the problem with that? I just don't want YOU to hurt him!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Fine, I won't hurt him, if he means that much to you but were still going over to his house and he's going to have some explaining to do, and Trixie Tang is going to pay!" said Vicky with that crazy look in her eyes.

Timmy woke up after a few hours, he saw that it was already six in the afternoon and that he had missed his shift at the music store, but he realized he could work on Sunday to make up for the hours missed. Timmy got up, had a sandwich and saw his parents sitting in the living room happily watching a movie together, which brought a smile to his face. He decided to go into the living room and make some conversation.

"Hey Mom and Dad, how was work today?"

"Not too bad son, we did some Teamwork exercises in the office and we all went out for lunch, a treat from the boss himself!" Timmy's dad exclaimed proudly.

"That seems nice, how was your day at the conference mom?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, it was pretty nice; I spoke to the president of the committee and they even let me be a guest speaker for the event!" Timmy's mom responded.

"Well, you guys have fun down here, I'm going upstairs to go do some homework, maybe relax for a bit. Timmy said as he ran up the stairs to head to his room.

Timmy sat down to do his biology and English assignments as well as the practice take-home tests he had to do for the course. It didn't take him very long to finish up the assignments, so afterwards he went downstairs and got a bag of chips. When he was downstairs, he realized that his parents were probably sleeping, since it was nine already. Timmy sat down in the living room with his bag of chips and decided he would watch a bit of television before heading to bed himself. Timmy had watched the episode for about half an hour when he heard a loud knock at his door. He got up and looked through the peephole in the door and realized that Vicky and Tootie were at the door, and Vicky had a menacing look in her eyes. Timmy opened the door and asked nastily, "What do you want Vicky?"

Timmy didn't mean his nasty tone of voice, but it was Vicky, and she had been plenty mean to him in the past. He was just glad that Tootie even showed up to his house.

"I want to know why you would hurt my sister." Vicky said calmly.

"But we're not even together, how could I possibly hurt her?" Timmy responded, confused.

"You know what, I don't want to know, just come inside Vicky, I think we need to talk about certain topics again." Timmy added.

"Alright let's talk then twerp, Tootie do you mind staying out here, while I talk to Timmy?" Vicky asked her sister.

"No, I don- Actually, yes, I do mind, I want to know why you would go behind my back to go meet up with Trixie Tang!" Tootie exclaimed.

Timmy thought Tootie looked pretty cute when she was angry or irritated, but he decided to acknowledge her with a response.

"Well, first of all, why were you following me around? I would have expected you to trust my motives for heading to the computer lab, but let's set that aside for a moment, while I explain to you for a moment the reason I was at the computer lab." Timmy said, glad that she even showed up to get an explanation.

"And one more thing, why do you care so much about the situation? Do you still have that crush on me?" Timmy asked with a sly grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact... well, yes I do." Tootie said, a rosy blush on her face.

"Back to the explanation, Trixie came up to me earlier in the day and asked me to help her carry some boxes after school in the computer lab. I get there, and Trixie tells me that we should forget about the boxes and plants one on my lips. Did you really believe I would go behind your back like that, as a best friend?" Timmy asked, hurt that Tootie would think that.

"Is there any else that needs clearing up? I have to go to bed soon." Timmy asked.

"I don't think there's anything else that needs to be cleared up, thanks for explaining what happened Timmy." said Tootie.

Vicky turned around to head home, and while Vicky wasn't looking, Timmy blew a kiss at her and winked.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Tootie, have a good night." Timmy said as he closed the door.

Timmy was looking through the peephole in the door and just smiled at her reaction.

Tootie and Vicky both started walking home and when they arrived Vicky asked "So, how are you going to get payback on this Trixie chick?" with a mischevous gleam in her eye.

"I'm not quite sure how, I'm sure you can help me brainstorm though." said Tootie with the same evil gleam in her eyes.

**A/N: Whew, that was a tough chapter to write, I even had to re watch a couple of episodes to get it done, I hope you guys enjoyed this new installment, enjoy everyone. ****  
**


	6. Petty Revenge

_**Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold – Chapter 6**_

**Author's Note: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, or any of the characters within the series, unless created by me. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story.**

Timmy Turner went inside his house after he was finished conversing with Vicky and Tootie to resolve the situation successfully and he decided to comfortably sit back down on the couch to watch some television as well as do some brainstorming about the talent show. Timmy realized that the song that his friends and him were going to play had to have some relation to his and Tootie's relationship as friends over the years, even he hated hiding his true, albeit new feelings from Tootie but he wanted his message to carry a truly wonderful meaning, to show that he has always cared for her, always tried to be by her side despite his cruel and cold treatment.

Timmy tuned out everything else during his thinking and was suddenly pulled back into reality when he realized a soap opera was on television slightly peaking his curiosity as to what it was about. From what he could make out, it was foreign, and he could make the language spoken out to be Spanish. From what he could understand, in the soap, the handsome Hispanic doctor was cheating on his wife with the flirty nurse in the clinic. Timmy thought the scene to be unsettling and oddly specific to say the least, but what he feared the most is that when he and Tootie were in a relationship, that one of them would falter, or become weak and cheat on the other person. Timmy couldn't bear to think it possible that they would betray each other like that and tried with all his might to block out the thought from his memory as well as change the channel with this horrible show on it.

It was getting fairly late now, nearing midnight but Timmy didn't really care, he kept thinking about the soap opera scenario in the back of mind but even still Timmy still tried to persevere through the mental fog that was his cruel imagination playing tricks on him. Even if he tried to ignore the fact, an incredible amount of relationships ended because one or both people were cheating on each other, but Tootie would never betray him would she? Maybe it would even be Timmy that would succumb to the prospect of cheating, shattering Tootie's already fragile heart into a million tiny pieces.

Perhaps he was over-analyzing the scene in the soap opera too much, it was getting late and he couldn't have a very coherent train of thought without some sleep right? Timmy decided to get to bed since he was exhausted, and think about trivial stuff another day. He slowly trudged up the stairs, his legs suddenly feeling like lead bricks, but after dragging himself up the stairs eventually he made it into his room and promptly passed out from exhaustion after hitting the bed.

Timmy's dreams that night had qualities that were nothing short of nightmarish, in his dream he and Tootie were walking on a sidewalk, strolling along to an unknown, but yet he knew it was a distant location, he was grabbed by a wilted, dead hand and was slowly sinking into the pavement, as it had suddenly turned into quicksand. Timmy kept slowly sinking into the quicksand while Tootie screamed in panic, and as he was completely enveloped by the quicksand, he woke up and sat upright. He broke out in cold sweats and then proceeded to look at the clock and see what time it was. Surprisingly it was seven in the morning, which was fairly early considering he had no school that day. Suddenly, Timmy realized that his fairy godparents were hovering over his head and they appeared very concerned because he was sweating and mumbling during the night.

"Good morning sport, have any bad dreams last night?" Wanda asked, a concerned tone evident in her voice.

"Well, I suppose I did, but I'm not too keen on sharing what happened in them." Timmy responded bluntly.

"Well, you know you can trust us right Timmy? We would never dare tell a soul about your private dreams." Cosmo added to the conversation.

"If you insist on knowing what happened in the dream, I'll just tell you the entire dream sequence from the start." Timmy said, understanding that they had every right to be concerned.

"The dream started off as Tootie and I were walking down the sidewalk to an unknown location, then suddenly a wilted, dead looking hand takes hold of me and starts dragging me into the sidewalk, that has the texture of quicksand." Timmy explained to his godparents.

"What do you think the dream means then?" Wanda and Cosmo both asked.

"From what I understood, it meant that one of us would either suffer a tragedy, but I really hope none of that does happen." Timmy responded, worried.

"I think everything will be fine sport, why don't you take the day to relax for a bit, since it's a school holiday." Wanda said.

"Wait a second, don't you have a date with Tootie today? Erm- I mean, a lunch date, or just lunch, just lunch is fine." Cosmo stammered, afraid of Wanda's reaction.

"I guess I do, I had forgotten about that in my worries, I have to go meet Jorgen today in Fairy World Though." Timmy replied cheerily.

"Might as well do some chores around the house before heading to Fairy World don't you think sport?" Wanda asked, hoping he would get some work done today.

"I guess so, I'll give you guys a couple hours off to do whatever you guys want while I clean up the house a bit." Timmy said.

Timmy proceeded to clean up the house, go out and cut the lawn as well as do the dishes before his parents woke up, because the least he could do was reduce the amount of work they had to do on a Friday morning. He got done with most of the chores for the day and decided to get dressed since he was headed to a formal meeting with Jorgen Von Strangle.

Timmy picked out some blue jeans from his closet, a plain pink polo shirt as well as his trademark pink hat. He headed to his bathroom, applied some cologne, brushed his hair and teeth and he also admired himself in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, Timmy headed to his room to play some games on his console while the hours ticked by.

Tootie slowly woke up, the sun shining through the blinds, making her flinch as the bright lights suddenly assaulted her eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she suddenly sat upright in bed. Tootie suddenly remembered that it was getting late, and that she had promised Timmy that they would go get lunch in the afternoon. Tootie sprang out of bed eat breakfast, do chores and then get ready for the occasion. Suddenly the phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello?" Tootie asked the caller.

"Hey Tootie, it's Timmy, I was just wondering if we could reschedule the lunch we were having later for another day?" Timmy asked nervously, bracing himself for the response.

"It's fine really, how does Tuesday next week sound?" Tootie replied with a deep audible sigh.

"Thank you so much Tootie, I'll see you in school monday!" Timmy exclaimed as he hung up the phone.

Tootie was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to go out with her crush today, but at the same time was glad that she decided to take Vicky up on her offer to get revenge on Trixie Tang for messing with her feelings, and most importantly, her crush. Trixie had been insanely mean to Tootie as well as her friends over the year, so what was a spot of revenge really? Trixie was such a spoiled brat that she's never had many bad situations in life, to look at it in a positive light, Tootie made herself believe it would be a learning experience for Trixie. Tootie went downstairs to ask her sister about the execution of their cold hearted revenge, as well as to eat breakfast of course. Tootie sat down at the dining table and began to talk to Vicky.

"Good morning Vicky, how are you today?" Tootie asked.

"Doing just fine, how are things going with the Twerp now?" Vicky asked.

"So... about what you told me last night... are you really going to help me get revenge on Trixie Tang?" Tootie asked timidly.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do, so why not?" Vicky responded as she took as sip of her orange juice.

"You do, of course need to provide me with certain information about her though, I have no idea what she likes doing, what her friends are like, among other things." Vicky added as she put the glass down.

"Well… I know that she has a boyfriend, but I don't really know much about her." Tootie said disappointed.

"That's perfect! Do you know if the school has cameras on campus?" Vicky asked excited to make someone suffer.

"I think they have cameras, I see them in the ceilings in the classroom and outside." Tootie responded, unsure if the information was true.

"Alright, so to get revenge you have to email the principal and pretend you are from the school board and need to have an electronic copy of the security tapes for the... where did Timmy kiss Trixie again?" Vicky asked, as she stopped mid-plan.

"The computer lab?" Tootie completed timidly, as to not interrupt her rant.

"Alright, so get the security tapes and send them to her boyfriend, and suddenly you have your revenge on her, her boyfriend most likely breaks up with her, and you get to see her cry salty tears." Vicky finished with a twisted grin on her face.

Tootie now realized why Vicky never really got much attention from boys when she was in high-school, she didn't think any boy would survive revenge from Vicky, much less a relationship with her. Vicky seemed to be fairly happy being single, so I suppose it didn't affect her too much. Tootie did think it was cruel to get revenge on Trixie, but decided she was going to go through with it just to teach her a lesson. Vicky and Tootie both finished their breakfasts and headed off to do their own things. Tootie got her hair done and decided she was just going to stay in her room and read a book. Tootie was also extremely worried about the backlash Trixie could have on her if she found out who pulled the revenge prank. Needless to say, she was a bit queasy and nervous.

Meanwhile at the Turner Residence, Timmy Turner was locked into intense combat with Cosmo in a shooter video game, and he could've sworn that Cosmo had been practicing his moves, because he was predicting exactly where he would be. After the match ended he put the controller down and decided to ask Cosmo.

"Cosmo, you wouldn't happen to have a console in your castle right?" Timmy asked, grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I definitely did not create a console to practice on so I could beat you, why would I do that!" Cosmo exclaimed while tugging his collar to the side and sweating profusely.

"It doesn't matter if you did Cosmo, I was just teasing you anyways." Timmy added.

"Timmy, don't you think it's almost time for you to leave?" Cosmo asked, hoping to get out of this one without a scolding from Wanda.

Timmy suddenly looked up at the clock in his room and decided it was nearly five in the afternoon, so he began to think of what Jorgen could possibly want him of all people in Fairy World for.

Timmy said goodbye to his parents and started walking down the street headed to his small hideout that he's had since he was a kid. As he was walking, Timmy kicked some rocks as and started thinking about how he would get an amazing singing voice by the time he and his friends had to play at the talent show. He realized that he could wish for it, but stopped himself when he realized that he had become extremely egotistical and obsessed with more fame the last time he made a wish regarding his non-existing musical talent. Perhaps he could even call up his friend Jimmy Neutron to help him with his inventions.

Eventually he reached small hideout and smiled in satisfaction of it still being in the same condition as always. Timmy was glad that Jimmy Neutron came to the city quite often, he would have never figured out how to install a biometric scanner lock on the door otherwise. He put his hand up to it and the door clicked open and he proceeded to walk inside. The interior of the hideout was quite nice, he had a small TV and couch in the room, a very small kitchen and refrigerator as well as a console with some games under the TV. The spell that was cast on it made it look quite spacious on the inside when it seemed to be very tiny on the outside.

"Hey Cosmo and Wanda, what do you think Jorgen could possibly want me in Fairy World for anyways?" Timmy asked, unsure.

"Maybe he wants to congratulate you for something?" Cosmo offered, trying to dispel his godchild's uncertainty.

"Or maybe it's about your reckless wishing habits?" Wanda added.

"Oh well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough, I wish I was in Fairy World!" Timmy exclaimed as he and his Fairy Godparents disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry that this chapter did not come out fast enough, I had a ton of college work and material to study through and could barely find time for it. I hope you guys enjoy this new installment of the series, and as always, enjoy. ****  
**


	7. Wishes Gone Wrong

_**Wishes Gone Wrong – Chapter 7**_

**Author's Note: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, or any of the characters within the series, unless created by me. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story.**

**ATTENTION: I rewrote last chapter, since the story needed some plot elements and a lot less fluff, for those of you who would not like to go back and read last chapter, I basically edited it to lead to a confrontation/meeting with Jorgen Von Strangle. Enjoy the plot development my fans.**

Timmy and his Fairy Godparents suddenly arrived in Fairy World, in what seemed to be a massive lobby in relation to their size. After getting their bearings back together, they turned to see a secretary, about the size of the giants in Fairy Tales. Timmy had never seen or heard a giant fairy before, so he was taken aback when it spoke.

"May I help you?" The secretary boomed.

"Yes, I think I'm supposed to have an appointment with Mr. Jorgen Von Strangle?" Timmy said, respectfully.

The secretary looked down for what seemed like forever as she procured the information from the computer, she stopped scrolling downwards with the seemingly undersized mouse and Timmy held back laughter from the situation.

"Let's see here... Timothy Turner?" The secretary asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"That's me!" Timmy responded.

"Mr. Von Strangle will be out of his current meeting shortly, why don't you take a seat?" She asked, extending her arm to point at the neatly organized row of chairs.

Timmy took a seat in the massively oversized chairs, and felt something akin to the times he had been called into the principal's office. The Office building looked quite nice, there were plants organized neatly, and there were paintings hanging of the wall, past rulers or royalty of Fairy World he guessed judging from the way they were treated in the image. There were also several office cubicles that were marginally smaller than Jorgen's office, Timmy assumed that those were for assistants and other important people to Fairy World management. Time passed as he thought of hanging out with his friends over the weekend.

The talent show also happened to be coming up, so he needed to wish for temporary musical talent again for himself and his friends. Timmy decided that it might be a while before Jorgen got done with his meeting, so he picked up an old magazine and began skimming it for information.

Soon enough Jorgen was done with his meeting and he exited to let Timmy know it was his turn to come in. Timmy noticed this and got up to head inside. For some reason, Jorgen looked distressed, as if something terrible was going to happen.

"Please, come inside and take a seat." Jorgen said to Timmy as he popped down into his rather large office chair.

"So why did you drag me here on a wonderful afternoon Jorgen? Don't have anyone else to bother and push around?" Timmy replied quite rudely with a smirk on his face.

The anger visibly showed on Jorgen's face, he was not used to being talked down to as he was from a military background, one where you are supposed to respect anyone who is a higher rank than you.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE TIMMY TURNER, I dragged you here for a very important reason, and I will not be talked down to by an insolent and spoiled child! Do you understand me?" Jorgen screamed as he slammed his fists down on the oak table, cracking it ever so slightly.

Timmy jumped, very startled at Jorgen's sudden outburst, and Jorgen upon seeing this reaction decided that it was his turn to speak again.

"I dragged you here for a reason, I detected Chaos Magic in the over-world near your house, and it presents a threat because for one, it's very easily manipulated by Anti-Fairies and just the mere presence of it means that bad luck and tragedy are soon to be present." Jorgen warned.

"Why does this concern me at all, don't I have Cosmo and Wanda assigned to me for a reason? They can protect me from this right?" Timmy asked nervously.

"They can protect you Timmy Turner, but you have to stop being so selfish and think about the people around you." Jorgen said a bit despondently.

"What do you mean the people around me?" Timmy replied, confused as the phone on the desk started ringing.

Jorgen picked up the phone for a minute and then put it back down into the receiver when the call ended. Jorgen seemed aghast, as if something tragic was suddenly happening, he put the phone down, and he reverted to his stoic look soon enough.

"I have another meeting to attend, but just remember Turner, if I was you, I would keep a close eye on your friends, and a closer eye on those you love." Jorgen said as he escorted him out of the room.

Timmy turned to his Fairy Godparents to wish himself back home, but before he did that, he had to wonder what made Jorgen decide that he was selfish in his wishing.

"Do you guys really think I'm selfish in my wishing?" Timmy asked, looking to his Godparents for reassurance, finding none in their wandering gazes.

"We don't really think you are all that selfish, but sometimes your wishes end up hurting people close to you, and you never notice." Wanda said with a frown.

"You should tell me these things, I would think about my wishes if I knew who they were hurting!" Timmy exclaimed, realizing that he truly was a bit selfish.

"Let's just get back home Timmy, we can talk about this somewhere a bit more private." Cosmo said, as he waited for the command from his godchild.

"Fine, I wish that we were back in my room!" Timmy wished and suddenly they were back in his room, his surroundings coming back into focus from the flash of magic.

Timmy flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling as if it contained all of the answers to his troubles, his ambition with chasing Tootie, Jorgen and his own Godparents thinking that he was selfish with his wishing and better yet, Chaos Magic was on the loose, threatening his friends and everyone he loved.

Outside, the sun was setting and everything looked wonderful, but from what he knew, it wouldn't be a wonderland for very long. Timmy thought long and hard about who would be affected by this so called Chaos Magic first, he assumed it would probably be his parents or some of his school friends, since by distance they are the closest to him. Timmy decided he could sleep for just a couple of hours and drifted off to sleep, all cares in the world suddenly vanishing.

A cloaked man suddenly appeared at the office of Jorgen Von Strangle, seemingly bypassing any semblance of security or authority, even though the building was locked down by a magical spell.

"If I may, could I have a moment of your time?" The man coughed, catching Jorgen off guard.

This in turn caused to Jorgen to pick up his gigantic wand and point it threateningly at the man's chest.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jorgen responded.

"Oh please Jorgen, spare me the theatrics, if you were any smarter, you would know who I am already, but since you don't seem to remember, I have the advantage here. I was the mystery caller, the one you threatened with physical violence, isn't that right? Anyways, I must say that this office is lovely to be in, but I have some things to attend to, I just wanted to drop in and let you know that if you interfere with my plans, and the Turner kid and his closest friends will pay with their lives." The mysterious man said, laughing as he suddenly vanished in an acrid cloud of smoke.

"There's no way, I personally made sure he was gone, how could he be back?" Jorgen asked himself in a panic.

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location, some malevolent beings were plotting against Timmy Turner, the place they planned at seemed to be some sort of old recycling plant, judging from all the garbage laying around on the ground, it was extremely dark since the place had no windows, and vermin were everywhere since no one took care of the place and the beings didn't personally care for the vermin being around. It was the most ideal place for a meeting seeing as it was out of the way, and none of the attendees cared enough to look up the place before they came down.

"So how do we take our revenge on this being you call Timmy Turner?" One of the Anti-Fairies asked with a scratchy voice.

"It's quite simple my friend, this Chaos Magic is easily manipulated towards the favor of an evil being, it should be no problem for me to get it to do what I want." The mysterious man said formally in response.

"So what are we needed for in this little situation?" One Anti-Fairy asked.

"Yeah! Why do you need us here if you can manipulate magic with yourself and this machine." Another Anti-Fairy shouted to make the point clear.

'Oh you insolent dolts, you'll see soon enough why I tricked your miserable selves to come down here, but for now, I'll enjoy the theatrics' The mysterious man said under his breath, as he went on with the charade.

"Why don't we ignore that for a moment and just marvel in what we have accomplished here so far gentlemen, this machine is capable of manipulating Chaos Magic to manipulate the very fibers of this universe, if used by the right person." The man said expertly, ignoring the snide comments from the Anti-Fairies.

Spotlights suddenly lit up a machine that was occupying a previously pitch black spot and suddenly everyone in the room turned to the glowing machine, it looked extremely complicated to operate, valves and pipes coming out of it seemingly endlessly, it had an eerie red glow, as if it was waiting for something, or perhaps someone to enter the pod embedded in it. From what they were told, the Anti-Fairies present believed the machine could cause bad luck and misery, but some of them felt as if they were not getting the full story.

"So what's the pod in the middle of the machine for then?" One brave Anti-Fairy spoke up to the supposed leader of this meeting.

"I'll explain to you in detail, what this machine does in a moment." The mysterious being responded.

"Also, the machine does have one fatal flaw… It requires some Anti-Fairies to be sacrificed in order to function properly." The mysterious being said with a evil grin, taking off his cloak to reveal Nega-Timmy with a remote in his hands, seemingly to control the mysterious machine.

With one press of a button, iron bars dropped over every possible exit and escape route so nobody could fly away and interfere with his plans. With a second press of another button, a huge pipe began to siphon every source of Anti-Fairy magic into the machine, thus giving the machine a power source, exactly what Nega-Timmy needed to manipulate the dark magic. After siphoning the energy, the red glow of the machine took on a slightly purple hue, signaling that it was ready to be operated.

Nega-Timmy slowly lowered himself into the pod, quite comfortable since it was made to his specifications, by a friend in that owed a favor to him. He expertly operated the machinery and turned several knobs and levers, checking his actions several times to ensure that he would not make a mistake that would prove fatal to himself. Now that everything was in place he asked himself if the potential consequences were worth it. Nega-Timmy realized that while his revenge was something he always wanted, if he failed in his quest, he would lose whatever magic he would obtain, and he could possibly die, or be fatally injured. He never really wanted to hurt Timmy, but after he wished him away as if he was trash to be sent to a landfill, whatever little niceness was inside of him turned into the essence of pure hate and resentment. In his rage he pressed the button to initiate the transformation progress absent-mindedly.

"Oh well, better now than never." Nega-Timmy said as he and the machine disappeared.

Timmy awoke startled, he felt as if something was amiss in his otherwise perfect world. Timmy awoke with a sweat that progressively got worse, then he suddenly sat upright in bed as his heart began to pound rapidly as he struggled to do something as simple as breathe, he could only compare the sensation to the equivalent of having a heart attack, what was going on that was causing this?

Timmy had only felt this one other time during this lifetime, and his Godparents were actually present for what was called a Magic Rearrangement Shift or MRS for short. It happened when your negative counterpart, human or fairy was going through severe pain, or any event that could alter the balance of magic, Timmy deduced that it was probably Nega-Timmy up to no good again, possibly in trouble. Even though his counterpart was evil, it was still a piece of him, so he had no hate or vitriol for that version of himself, even though this extreme pain was creating some hate for his counterpart. Timmy was struggling to not pass out from the pain that coursed through his veins and he tried to see clearly, but the pain was too much and his vision was extremely blurred.

"Cosmo... Wanda... I wish you were here!" Timmy struggled to speak.

Timmy silently cursed himself for his seemingly okay wish that couldn't have gone anymore wrong, before succumbing to the pain and passing out on the floor.

Nega-Timmy suddenly awoke on a trash barge, the smell alone was enough to make him gag, but he persevered through it. He stood up, power and energy coursed through his veins, he decided to toy with his new powers, and with a snap of his finger he blinked from the trash barge to the mainland. Taking on the appearance of a 15 year old boy with his newfound powers, it was easy to go unnoticed in Dimmsdale, where Timmy Turner resided. He also took note of how ironic the situation was that he would end up on a trash barge, what with him being wished away and all.

"You'll regret ever wishing me into existence, I will make you suffer like no other being, Timmy Turner." Nega-Timmy seethed with such raw anger and vitriol than he began to take on a red glow.

**A/N: Ohoho, bet you weren't expecting that plot development, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with all of its meaty and plotty goodness. ****  
**


	8. Evil Unleashed

_**Chaos Unleashed – Chapter 8**_

**Author's Note: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, or any of the characters within the series, unless created by me. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story.**

**I am extremely sorry about not updating recently, just had some issues to take care of, school and whatnot. I will resume my normal updating schedule now, don't worry!**

**Enjoy you guys!**

Nega-Timmy's head spun with the possibilities available to him for seeking his dastardly revenge. The stolen dark energy he possessed spilled over into his facial features, his eyes taking on a red tinge. Dark magic had many a benefit compared to its normal counterpart, namely the ability to blink and shape-shift without needing a wand to conduct the magic. The magic was unstable at best, but the capabilities were endless so long they weren't abused. Unfortunately, Nega-Timmy wasn't one for having the virtue of self-control or patience.

"So many possibilities and so little time to commit to them, such a pity really…" Nega-Timmy said as he spat at the ground in contempt.

_'Now, for the trivial matter of finding the school to which my counterpart goes to...'_

He began walking down the street in search of a police officer and when he spotted one he immediately grabbed him by the collar and forcefully pulled him into an abandoned side street.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The officer said as he tried to escape from his grasp.

"What am I doing? I'm just helping myself to a pinch of your soul, you don't mind, now do you?" Nega-Timmy asked advancing towards the man with a malicious grin, soon to be leaving the man grasping at his throat in pain.

Nega-Timmy took on the bodily form of the police officer, having committed his physical makeup to memory, which would allow him to shape-shift into the officer when he needed to do so.

Before leaving, he administered some of his magic in the form of an amnesiac to help the officer forget what happened in the alleyway. He exited the alleyway and continued to walk down the street. He asked a man passing by for directions to the school.

_"_Sir! Do you mind directing me towards the local high school; I seem to have gotten lost." He said unconvincingly to the mountain of a man standing before him.

The man looked at him with a bit of skepticism before answering the question.

"Sure! If you take a left on that main street right there and then head straight until you hit King Boulevard, you should be able to see it from there." The man said, pointing towards the main street in question.

"I thank you for your co-operation, civilian." Nega-Timmy said awkwardly, not yet accustomed to casual speech and slang.

Walking down the street casually, Nega-Timmy began to notice a small pain in his lower leg, something he automatically assumed to be a side-effect of his most recent forceful acquisition of magic. The school was now in his line of view and he simply sighed in content, as he was getting closer to victory with each step.

"Oh Timmy Turner, I'm coming for you and you being the imbecile you are, won't notice a single thing until it's too late." Nega-Timmy said with a maniacal laugh.

Nega-Timmy took on the form of a freshman student and began to wait on campus for school to begin, to set his malicious plan into motion.

Timmy Turner awoke in bed, his entire body pulsating with pain due to his counterpart messing with magic again. Even with the entire weekend to rest, he still ached as if the incident had just happened yesterday.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" He asked his godparents, wincing from the pain as he tried to stand for the first time in 3 days.

"To be fair, if you hadn't made that wish a couple of years back, he wouldn't exist and you wouldn't be racked with pain on a Monday morning, sport." Wanda pointed out all-knowingly.

"Yeah you do have a point Wanda, but the situation is still a bit strange, what does my counterpart want to do with magic?" Timmy asked, remembering what Jorgen told him about caring for his friends.

"Well if he does possess magic, he has access to the same powers we do, but his magic will be slightly more unstable." Wanda explained.

"Unstable? What exactly do you mean by unstable?" Timmy said, sweat visible on his brow.

"Well, if unstable magic is overused, it can backfire on the user, potentially injuring them fatally." Wanda explained further.

"So does that mean if he manages to kill himself with magic, I could potentially die as well?"

"Not exactly, but you'll be in so much you pain that you'll wish you were dead." Cosmo added nervously.

"You couldn't possibly have told me this before?!" Timmy yelled in a state of nervous panic.

"Well, we didn't really want to worry you while you were resting in bed sport; we're just acting in your best interests." Wanda said unconvincingly.

"Never-mind that, what day is today?" Timmy asked, rubbing his head as if it would make his headache go away.

"It's Monday, and you have school today." Cosmo said sheepishly.

"Oh right; I wish I was dressed and ready for school!" Timmy exclaimed.

Timmy got up from bed, now fully dressed thanks to his wish. He trudged down the stairs begrudgingly, to eat some breakfast before he was off to yet another day of school. His entire body pulsated with pain, but he would get to see his friends, so he persevered through the pain. He sat down at the table, greeted his parents as his Mother put down a plate that consisted of eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice. He quickly ate his breakfast, grabbed his school materials and headed out the door to catch the school bus.

Unluckily, as he reached the bus stop the bus was already departing and there was no hope of catching up or telling the driver to stop. He plopped down onto the sidewalk in defeat.

"I wish I was at school!" Timmy wished, suddenly appearing on the front steps of the school.

Making sure that there was no one around to witness his most recent act of magic, he sat down on the front steps, waiting for the school bus to arrive. A kid he didn't exactly recognize began to walk up to him and struck up a conversation.

"Hey there! My name's Jonathan, it's nice to meet you!" The kid said, slightly too excited.

Of course Jonathan was merely just one of Nega-Timmy's latest disguises, not that Timmy would ever realize of course.

'_So he still has those insolent fairies to act as bodyguards, he appeared from thin air!' Nega-Timmy thought.  
_

"Hey my name's Timmy, are new to this school by chance? I've never seen you around these parts." Timmy asked skeptically.

"I just moved in from another state, my parents thought that it would be a good idea to get to school early and meet some new people I guess." Jonathan lied.

"Well if you want to hang out with me and my friends, I guess that's fine." Timmy replied as the bus arrived at the school.

Timmy saw all the people pile out of the bus, including some upperclassmen and his friends. He saw Tootie wave to him to come over, so he asked Jonathan if we wanted to come over and meet his group of friends. Jonathan quickly said yes and they both began to walk over to Timmy's group of friends.

"Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you guys to Jonathan, he's new to school and to Dimmsdale so I told him he could hang out with us and get to know Dimmsdale a bit."

"Hey Jonathan, welcome to Dimmsdale!" Tootie said with a smile.

"Yeah, welcome to Dimmsdale." Chester and A.J said indifferently.

Timmy realized that his gaze had wandered towards Tootie so he looked away in embarrassment as he talked to his friends about Talent Show rehearsals.

"So Chester and A.J, you guys know rehearsal for the talent show is tomorrow right?"

"I hope we're going to rehearse at your house Timmy, because my trailer is way too small and A.J's parents hate music." Chester responded.

"I second that notion!" A.J said with a laugh.

"So I guess we have to practice in my garage then?" Timmy said weakly.

"I don't see why not Timmy, it's not like your parents are very strict or anything." A.J responded as the bell rang for first period.

Jonathan merely observed Timmy and his friends making conversation, to try to get an upper hand on the poor boy.

"_After all, knowledge is power and power leads to victory…"_

Nega-Timmy noticed how his counterpart interacted with his friends, and even caught him staring at the girl he called Tootie.

"_So you have a crush on the girl eh, Turner? We shall have to see how I use my newfound advantage to further my goals."_

"_After all, life is merely a game and those who succeed at it are the ones who stop at nothing to obtain what they want."_

"_Ugh, I sound insane spouting this drivel, perhaps I should stop while I'm ahead." Jonathan contemplated as he followed Timmy and his friends inside._

Timmy was having his doubts about this new kid in school, from observing him he seemed very shy and out of place in a very peculiar way. Jonathan didn't talk much and merely observed what was going on around him. In a way he seemed very interested in obtaining information, seemingly dropping into everyone's conversations casually.

"_I can't quite place where I've seen it before, but I've seen those red tinged eyes before somewhere."_

"_Am I over-thinking this? Surely my fairies would've told me if they knew something was wrong, right?"_

"_Oh well, I guess I better get working on my assignment again before Mr. Crocker tries to make an example of me again for daydreaming." Timmy thought as he returned to writing his essay._

The class period went by quickly and as Timmy exited the classroom, Tootie stopped him to ask him something.

"Hey Timmy?" Tootie asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you notice anything strange about the new kid?" She asked quietly, as if someone was listening in on the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Timmy responded.

"Well I saw him walking by in the halls, mumbling something about his leg hurting." She responded, concerned.

"If his leg hurts, he should probably go to the nurse, it's none of my concern." Timmy said with a shrug.

"I think you should go find him anyways, just to make sure that he's okay, please?" Tootie said with a pout, instantly making Timmy's defenses crumble.

"Fine, but you owe me a favor some other time." Timmy said as he pointed a finger at her half-jokingly.

"Sure, I'll see you in 8th period Timmy!" Tootie said as she grabbed her books and went off to her next class.

"Stupid Jonathan kid, and curse Tootie for making a jumble of my brain." Timmy said, grumbling on his way to the gym.

Timmy opened the door without a sound and witnessed Jonathan mumbling to himself, going on a rant about how Francis was going to regret something. From the sound of things, Francis had picked on him in the halls.

"Hey Jonathan!" Timmy called out.

Jonathan begrudgingly began walking over to Timmy.

'Timmy Turner is proving to be more of an intrusion than expected, something I must remedy in the future.' Nega-Timmy thought as he brandished an incredibly fake grin.

"Yes?" Jonathan replied innocently.

"Is there something wrong? Someone told me you were down here, I was just wondering if you were alright?" Timmy asked in mock concern.

"Oh yes I'm fine, but I meant to ask you if you could show me around the town, so I can get acquainted with everyone." Jonathan responded, equally unconcerned for him.

"Sure, just meet me at the bus stop after school's out." Timmy said.

'Wonderful, he doesn't suspect a thing and I get to stake out his house on the way.' Nega-Timmy thought, desperately trying to maintain his rapidly deteriorating physical appearance.

The pain from the magic use was beginning to drive Nega-Timmy mad, staying in this form as Jonathan was beginning to take a toll on him mentally and physically. His body was racked with pain, visible on his facial features.

'What has this magic done to me?' Nega-Timmy thought as he ran out of the gym, wincing with pain.

"I'll see you after school Timmy!" Nega-Timmy said, while running out.

"Why did he leave all of a sudden?" Timmy asked himself, shrugging.

Timmy noticed that Jonathan had left a piece of paper behind in his escape, seemingly torn from a journal if the jagged edges of the page meant anything. He took one look at the page and almost dropped in from shock.

In sloppily written cursive the words 'They took away my sweet dreams and began to haunt my nightmares...' were written.

"There's something very strange about this kid, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Timmy promised himself, leaving the gym.

**A/N: Again, I am so very, very sorry about the time it took me to update, finals week at college is very stress filled and I entirely forgot about this until now. I'm not sure if I should refer to him as Nega-Timmy all the time or as Jonathan to avoid confusion.**


End file.
